


Blanket Remedy

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Suffers From Migraines, Young Anakin Skywalker, but the cute kid is here to help so its okay, poor man is stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: “Obi-Wan sighs and Anakin glances up in concern, not knowing sighing was a usual sound from someone reading a book”Anakin struggles on how to help his master before it all clicks perfectly.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Blanket Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> They’re baby your honour 
> 
> I will die on the “Obi-Wan suffers from headaches” hill

Anakin heard a soft groan from the couch and quickly flicked his eyes up from his homework, spread out across their table.

His master looked miserable, usually bright blue eyes a strange foggy grey that reminded Anakin of the walls of their hut after a sandstorm. The lights nearby to him were carefully dimmed, still just bright enough that Anakin hadn’t noticed the change while absorbed with his homework. There were dark bags under the man’s eyes, brought out by how pale his face had gone.

He remembered his mother looking like that, one time after a particularly hard week of work, when she had barely mustered the strength to offer him a smile, let alone stand. He’d gone a little hungrier that day, too busy taking care of his mother to notice or mind.

With a little frown on his face, he slowly dimmed the lights nearby to himself, watching as a sliver of the tension in his master’s shoulders seemed to ease out. A hand, previously covered by his large sleeves, reached up to lightly press on his temples, and all at once Anakin understands.

His poor master has a migraine.

Slowly, careful not to make a sound or risk disrupting anything, he inched out of his seat. Usually, he would shove it right out across the floor, but he knew for certain his master would not appreciate the racket. He crept to his room, and it said a lot about how Obi-Wan was feeling when the master didn’t so much as glance up, despite usually catching Anakin easily on the rare occasions he attempted to sneak anywhere. It was something they were working on.

When he reaches the small room, he collects his blanket -fluffy, granted to him by a lovely young girl named Aayla- before scurrying out again like an intruder in his own home. Obi-Wan hasn’t stirred far, other than to miserably bury his face in the couch cushions; Anakin takes advantage of the sudden loss of sight, standing right on the tips of his toes to grab the aspirin from the cupboard, holding the door right until it touched the other wood panel to stop it from slamming. Once he had the little tray, he carefully climbed up onto the counter, checking Obi-Wan for any movement.

His master hadn’t so much as twitched.

Being sure not to land wrong on his feet, he hops down from the counter and slowly approaches the couch. He knows Obi-Wan is quite out of it, so he sets his items down on the coffee table before risking touching his master. Gentle, he pushes slightly at the man’s shoulder with the tip of his finger, surprised when Obi-Wan unfurled, turning to face him with a raised eyebrow.

His hair was curling near his nape now, and Anakin struggled not to grin at the wrong moment, sure his master wouldn’t appreciate it.

“I got some aspirin, although I don’t know how many you’re supposed to take. Oh and my blanket.” Last time his mum was sick, it had helped her to be near Anakin’s things and Anakin if he was quiet, so he deemed to take the same approach, keeping his voice just above a whisper.

The stunned look on his master’s face would be amusing in any other circumstance, but right now he’s just nervous he’d done the wrong thing.

“Thank you, padawan.” The sentence is slightly clipped, seeming to have taken a lot of strength out of Obi-Wan. But his smile is genuine, fixed firmly on Anakin with his still dull eyes seeming to spark slightly. Anakin shyly held out the tray, earning himself another small smile.

“There’s also some biscuits if you feel like eating later on.” He’d never really seen his master eat a full meal, but judging by the way he was eyeing the biscuits, he’d made the right call.

“Thank you, Anakin.” That’s better. His name sounds nice in Obi-Wan’s voice, a warm welcome. He carefully wiggles until he’s pressed tightly into the small gap between Obi-Wan and the floor. To his surprise, he isn’t pushed away, only drawn closer by warm hands and wrapped in a blanket and hug. He couldn’t complain even if he wanted to, his face presses to Obi-Wan’s collarbone. His giggles are quiet, but he knows Obi-Wan hears him loud and clear.

He always does, no matter how he’s feeling.

“Master, if you feel better later, can you help me with the maths?” it would have been a quiet question even in normal circumstances, his embarrassment snatching his voice. But there was no reason to be afraid. He glances up to see Obi-Wan’s soft smile, framed by the slightly unruly bristle of his beard.

“Of course, padawan. I hope you don’t mind if I stay right here a while? You’re free to return to your studies.” There’s a slightly note of something Anakin struggles to place in his voice, before it clicks and he only muzzles closer, content to stay there and hug his master until he somehow made the headache go away. His master sighed softly in relief.

They stay there a while. Such a while, in fact, that Anakin falls asleep to fingers in his buzzed hair. He feels more than hears the slow movements of someone trying to open a packet of biscuits discreetly and smiles to himself.

He was going to call this particular attempt a 100% success, with his content master finally seeming free from the bothersome headache.

And hey, maybe he wasn’t so bad at maths after all.

**Author's Note:**

> 👉🏼👈🏼


End file.
